


Burgers

by miriam271



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam271/pseuds/miriam271
Summary: Midge and Susie love burgers and each other. An awkward incident at a burger joint triggers hilarity, angst, and revelations.





	Burgers

Another night, another burger joint. Miriam Maisel and Susie Myerson were gradually eating their way across New York City, one burger at a time.

“Maybe burgers are our thing,” Midge commented suddenly, between bites.

Susie turned to stare at her. “Our… thing? Miriam, everyone likes burgers. Why the hell do we need a ‘thing’ anyway? ‘Things’ are for fucking rich couples with too much time on their hands.”

Midge deflated instantly, and Susie felt bad immediately. Susie often felt bad around Midge; a thoughtless comment would shatter her cheerful façade. Susie liked the cheerful façade, but, although she’d never admit it, she liked the woman underneath more, even if she was pain in the ass.

Susie sighed and lightly touched Midge’s shoulder. “Hey… uh… sorry,” she muttered. “So… you want us to have a ‘thing?’”

Midge looked up with those big doe eyes and Susie melted immediately. Midge blinked repeatedly and shook her head. “No… yes… I… I just like the idea of us having something special that’s ours… that has nothing to do with him.”

Susie tried to ignore the way her heart was hammering. _Get your shit together, Susie._ “Miriam, this partnership is ours,” she said finally. “Joel has nothing to do with it.”

Midge shook her head again. “But… but comedy was _our_ thing – mine and Joel’s – and you’re different… more important.” She rubbed her forehead. “Jesus, I probably sound crazy. I’m not making much sense tonight.”

Susie was about to speak when they both seemed to realize that her hand had never left Midge’s shoulder. In fact, Susie had unconsciously started tracing soothing circles over the fabric. _Shit._

Susie was about to withdraw her hand and stammer some apology when something in Midge’s eyes changed. _What…_ Then Midge was suddenly leaning in. _The…_ And then Susie found herself with Midge’s lips pressed tentatively to hers.

Midge’s lips were soft and delicate and everything Susie had wanted them to be, but it only lasted for a second before Susie pulled away in shock. Midge’s eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned a deep crimson. “I’m… I…”

“What the fuck?” Susie said without thinking.

They stared at each other for a moment before Midge said, “I don’t know why… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry…” Susie was too flabbergasted to reply. Then Midge suddenly burst into tears and ran out of the restaurant.

That jolted Susie out of her stupor. “Miriam! Wait!” _Shit, now you really fucked it up._

She jumped up and ran after her, ignoring the protests from the waiter. _When Miriam Maisel is about to walk out of your life, paying can wait._

Only when Susie stepped out the door into the humid air did the recent events hit her in full force. _She kissed me. She…_ wanted… _to kiss me._

Susie went through possible explanations in her head as she searched the crowded sidewalk for Midge. _Was she drunk? No. Stoned? No._ That only left one explanation – that Midge really had wanted to kiss her.

The idea that Midge had wanted to kiss Susie was incomprehensible to her. Sure, she had wanted to kiss Midge from the very first day she walked into the Gaslight with her Pyrex and fancy coat. That attraction had blossomed into something more as they hesitantly forged a friendship and invaded each other’s lives and now…

 _She doesn’t like women!_ A voice in Susie’s head reminded her. Midge was a girly housewife. She was only interested in men. She could never really love Susie… could she?

Susie finally spotted Midge, leaning against the corner deli with her face buried in a Kleenex. The sight pierced Susie’s heart. “Miriam!” Susie ran across the street, yelling at the cars that honked at her. 

Midge looked up immediately, her makeup smudged and her whole face wearing a completely pitiful expression. Susie walked up to her.

“Hey,” Susie said.

“Hey.”

“So that… was…”

“I’m so sorry,” Midge cut her off. “I don’t know what came over me but that was inappropriate. I never should have presumed…”

“Miriam, I’m not angry that you kissed me,” Susie interrupted.

Midge’s eyebrows furrowed in that adorable way that Susie loved. “But… you said…”

Susie sighed. “I know, I was rude, but give me some credit. You just… kissed me. Out of nowhere. I was surprised that something I had thought about for weeks actually happened. That kind of shit doesn’t usually happen to me.”

Midge’s mouth hung open. “You… had thought about… for weeks…”

“Yes, sweetie, I’m crazy about you. That shouldn’t be a big fucking revelation.”

Midge’s mouth continued to hang open, which was all too tempting for Susie. _Find out what she wants first, asshole._

“But you never said anything,” Midge said finally.

“No of course I didn’t say anything. I didn’t think you liked women that way.”

“I don’t know if I do.”

Susie’s cheeks burned. “Oh…”

“No no… I mean... I like you… that way…” Midge said quickly. “I’ve just never been attracted to women before… or maybe a little… or maybe you’re just special... or… I don’t know!” She buried her face in her hands.

A flustered Midge was extremely endearing. Susie gently lifted her chin. “Hey,” she said. “It’s okay. As long as you like me, I feel like the fucking Queen of England.”

Midge nodded. “I do.”

“Then fuck the rest.” And Susie leaned in to kiss her thoroughly. 

The second time was much, much better. Susie backed Midge up against the deli, thanking God or whoever the hell was up there that she looked like a man to the bemused passerby. The deli owner was shouting at them, but it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered right now but the feel of Midge’s lips against hers and the small noises Midge made in the back of her throat.

When they finally pulled apart, Midge’s lipstick was gloriously smudged and Susie smudged it a little further with her finger, just for kicks. Midge said nothing, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

“So…” Susie said.

“So.”

“Burgers?”

“Burgers.”

The grin Midge flashed her was so bright that Susie wondered if she’d go blind. Susie couldn’t resist pecking Midge’s lips again, before intertwining their fingers – _Like every fucking romance novel ever_ – and leading her out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm the first to publish a Mrs. Maisel fanfic! No pressure! But really, happy to be here. I love this show so much and I hope it develops more of a presence in the fanfic universe very soon.  
> I couldn't resist writing a fluffy Midge/Susie fic because they are so cute and such a couple. On Tumblr there's a lot of debate about Midge's sexual orientation. I'd like to say that I, personally, headcanon her as bi, though I could also totally see her as pan.  
> Also, if anyone was wondering (if not, I'm gonna tell you anyway), my username has nothing to do with Mrs. Maisel - it's my Hebrew name and I like to go by it sometimes. It's definitely a nice coincidence for this fandom, though!  
> Anyway, enjoy! Please leave comments! <3


End file.
